memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Excelsior-Klasse
Innenleben :Leider kann hier nicht mehr über das Innenleben der Excelsior-Klasse aufgelistet werden, da man außer der Brücke nichts weiter gezeigt hat. Weder in den Filmen noch in den Serien werden einem weitere Einblicke gewährt. '' da ich mich damit nicht so auskenne möchte ich nur auf die Folge Tuvoks Flashback verweisen, wo man viel vom Innenleben der Excelsior gesehen hat... --Maith 22:25, 2. Mär 2005 (GMT) Hallo Maith, danke für deinen Tip. Ich kenne die Folge sehr gut, aber außer der Brücke, sowie ein Mannschaftsquartier war nichts weiter zu sehen. Außerdem konnte ich bisher kein weiteres Bildmaterial vom Innenleben im Internet finden. Sanyoh :ja, wie gesagt, so gut kenn ich mich da nicht aus... ich erinner mich da nicht so gut dran... in Star Trek 6 sieht man noch das Quartier von Captain Sulu, allerdings sieht das genauso wie Kirks von der Enterprise in diesem Film aus ;) --Maith 22:34, 2. Mär 2005 (GMT) Ich werd am Ball bleiben. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und kann noch was dazu auftreiben. Sanyoh : In Star Trek III kann man den Maschinenraum sehen, und das Quartier des Captains, wie schon erwähnt ist in STVI dann noch Sulus Quartier und ein Stück Gang zu sehen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:32, 3. Mär 2005 (GMT) Größe Woher hast du deine Angaben ? Es kann mir doch niemand erzählen, das die Excelsior-Klasse sogar größer sein soll, als die Galaxy-Klasse. Außerdem ist die USS Lakota, einem Schiff der Defiant-Klasse lediglich ebenbürtig, aber keinesfalls überlegen. -- 80.132.235.253 14:47, 29. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Keine Panik, ich hab das schon korrigiert, da ist jemand auf die Fehlinterpretationen von Ex Astris S. reingefallen, ohne selber nachzumessen... ;-) --84.131.48.129 14:51, 29. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::OK, Vielen Dank ;). Aber ist die Refit-Version eigentlich wirklich wesentlich größer als das Original-Modell, weil auf der englischen MA wird lediglich geschrieben, dass die Refit-Version gerademal 2m länger sein soll. -- 80.132.235.253 14:57, 29. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Das hängt von der Deckhöhe ab. Wenn man 2,9m nimmt, kommt man auf das, was ich geschrieben habe. Nimmt man 2,7... ;-) --84.131.48.129 15:04, 29. Jun 2005 (UTC) Die Größe wurde niemals irgendwo angegeben. Nur weil ein Herr Probert das sagt, ist das noch lange nicht so, dann dürften auch alle TM von Sternbach/Okuda gelten. Langsam wird es lachhaft, wie inkonsistent hier gearbeit wird. Auch Phasertyp wurde nie erwähnt.--Geo cgn 09:11, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Die Größe ist sicherlich nicht angegeben, aber dennoch lässt sich anhand von Aufnahmen relativ gut abschätzen: Die ''Enterprise der Galaxy-Klasse fliegt schonmal in TNG mehrere Male neben einem Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse her und auch im Dominion-Krieg enthalten die Flotten mehrere Schiffe unterschiedlichen Typs. Dementsprechend lässt sich beispielsweise sagen, dass die Galaxy-Klasse kürzer ist als die Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse, aber höher und breiter. :Zum Thema Gemotze habe ich mich ja schonmal hier geäußert - das finde ich lachhafter, als eben dann mal schnell die Non-Canon-Angaben zu entfernen oder umzuschreiben und eine entsprechende Anmerkung in der Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. Gerade die nutzen wir alle viel zu selten. 17:24, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::bedenke: wir müssen aber mit schiffen vergleichen können von denen wir die größe auch mit sicherheit kennen --Shisma 17:29, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Schon klar, aber es geht mir eher darum, einfach festzuhalten, dass man nicht einfach sagen kann, dass Schätzungen einfach nicht erlaubt seien und so zu tun, als müsse wirklich alles erwähnt sein, um einen Text zu füllen. 18:19, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Also, großer Chris, der Administrator, wir huldigen Dir. Erst soll ich nicht motzen, sondern handeln. Dann handele ich und es ist auch wieder falsch? Du kannst hier gerne Schätzungen rein schreiben. Als Hintergrundinfo oder kursiv und darauf hinweisen, es handele sich um eine Schätzung (nach dem Motto: "Die Klasse scheint kleiner oder größer als eine andere zu sein" etc.). Wie es hier geschah, nämlich mit Angaben auf den Meter genau ist einfach lächerlich und non-kanon. Und das geht mir einfach gehörig gegen Strich. Es gibt hier ein paar Spezialisten, die fleißig aus TM abschreiben oder andere fragwürdige Quellen nutzen. Ich bin ein Freund von konsistentem Arbeiten. Und Deine Hinweise auf "Motzen" kannst Du Dir sparen, sonst muss ich meine wegen Deiner Kritikfähigkeit (und der Anderer) wieder hervor holen. :Bitte signiere deine Beiträge, "Geo_cgn". Sry, aber es kann nicht einfach angehen, dass plötzlich nur noch du (oder andere einzelne) bestimmst, was canon ist und was nicht. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du jeden einzelnen Dialog und jedes einzelne Schaltbild auswendig kennst. Niemand kann mir erzählen, dass man die Größe der Schiffe nicht abschätzen und hier eintragen könne. Hier muss ich mir natürlich auch an die eigene Nase fassen, so wie jede/r andere hier auch - egal ob er/sie aus der TM kopiert oder nicht. Wenn du dich persönlich angegriffen fühlst, nur weil andere Nutzer, die z.T. schon länger da (=registriert) sind, die Richtlinien anders auslegen, solltest du dich erstmal hinsetzen und die Richtlinien lesen. TM und andere Referenzwerke sind nämlich nicht komplett verbannt. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, Meinungen kann man ändern, sofern in einen vernünftigen Dialog tritt. Das sollte eigentlich Star Trek gelehrt haben. 12:34, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) Was sagen eure Freundinnen eigentlich dazu. Meine Güte, es handelt sich um Fantasiegebilde die durch ein nicht existierende Zukunft düsen und ihr tut so als hätte jemand Joseph Goebbels den Buddha aus Deutschland genannt. Ehrlich mal, ihr solltet euch dringenst ein zweites Hobby suchen. Die oben erwähnte Freundin würde es euch danken. :vieleicht haben wir ja auch alle ein zweites oder drittes hobby :/ --Shisma 08:48, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Was sagt eigentlich deine Freundin dazu, dass du auf uns armen Trekkies rumhackst? Die muss ja mächtig stolz auf dich sein. Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach nur um dein Privatleben kümmern... 12:34, 17. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das. Andererseits kann ich das auch noch nebenher und so... :D So, und nun überlass ich euch wieder euren Raumschiffen die mit bunten Laser- pardon Phaserstrahlen durchs All schießen... Und lasst euch nicht die Pausenbrote klauen, von den starken Jungs in der bösen Realität. @Shisma: Liest sich nicht so... ;) @DefChris: Nicht traurig sein. Wenn Du mal ne Freundin hast, wirst Du das alles viel lockerer sehen. :) Weißt Du Chris, einmal sagst Du, ich solle ändern, und nicht motzen. Dann ändere ich und schon bin ich jemand, der alleiniger Entscheider sein will. Dann wird mir von Sisma gesagt, TM seien non-canon (vgl. Diskussion Alarmsignal). Nun sind TM doch, zumindest in Teilen (?) canon und Äußerungen von Sternbach oder Okuda ebenfalls. Dreh es Dir doch, wie Du es gerade brauchst! Natürlich ist es ok, seine Meinung zu ändern. Deswegen muss man noch kein Fänchen im Wind sein. Ich erhebe bestimmt nicht den Anspruch, jeden Dialog zu kennen und lasse mich auch gerne widerlegen. Das hast Du bisher aber (so gut wie) gar nicht getan und leider auch niemand anderes. Nenn mir doch die Folgen, wo die Maße vorkommen oder sonstige technische Details. Und wenn Dir mein oben genannter Kompromißvorschlag nicht passt, kann ich Dir auch nicht helfen. --Geo cgn 08:11, 20. Nov 2006 (UTC) Schiffsauflistung Diese Schiffsauflistung mag zwar ganz nett sein für die einzelnen Einträge auf den Schiffsseiten, aber hier haben wir den Platz um die Liste so wie bisher aufzufbauen. Denkt ihr nicht? Wenn ihr der Meinung seit, die Liste ist zu lang, wie wäre es denn dann, die in zwei Spalten zu packen? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 07:36, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) Wenn schon dann am Besten die Vorlage und nicht sowas manuelles da :) Was nun besser aussieht? Nunja, damit wären wir wieder hier ... und da sind nur unsere beiden Meinungen bis jetzt ... -- Kai ( ) 10:50, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Was für mich genauso wichtig ist wie die Qualität des Inhalts, ist der optische Aufbau des Artikels. Ich dachte mir einfach, daß ist mal was anderes, als gerade längere Auflistungen einfach so "herunterbeten" zu müssen. Ich schlage deshalb vor, es noch eine Weile stehen zu lassen, damit noch die ein oder andere Ressonanz kommen kann. Sollte es nicht angenommen werden, wäre ich für Kobis Vorschlag. An Kai, um deine mühselig erstellen Navigationsvorlagen nicht einfach völlig umzubauen, habe ich erstmal nur den Quelltext genommen und ihn "manuell" in den Artikel gepackt ;) -- Sanyoh 12:35, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Vielleicht könnte man ja beides kombinieren? Ich habe glaube ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich das Fließtextmonster in der Vorlage bei Excelsior-Klasse nicht ganz so gut leiden mag. Darum hier ein alternativer Vorschlag (also auf 1280 breite sieht es gut aus, sonst nehmen wir nur drei Spalten. Ok, wir nehmen drei Spalten) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:50, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) :So langsam muß ich mich vor dir verneigen. Erst die kleine aber geniale Idee mit der Aufteilung der Bewaffnung in der Datentabelle (dadurch sieht sie jetzt absolut klasse aus) und jetzt dieser Vorschlag. Ich würde aber empfehlen, deine Version nur für einzelne Schiffe zu benutzen, wobei die Auflistung dann immer an Ende stehen sollte. Bei den "Klassen"-Artikeln sollte man aber eine dezentere Version nehmen d.h., diese Auflistung hier, aber dann ohne den roten Balken, da man sonst das Gefühl hat, daß einem die Tabelle gleich aus dem Monitor gesprungen kommt ;) -- Sanyoh 13:04, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::"mühselig" war die Arbeit nicht gerade, aber genau wegen solcher Diskussionen gibt es auch noch keine Vorlage zu allen Klassen. Außerdem scheint mir eh, dass dieses Problem eigentlich nur bei der Excelsior-Klasse auftaucht, da uns hier wirklich viele Schiffe bekannt sind. Ich kam einfach nicht drauf, es in eine Tabelle zu setzen, da mir so gut wie alle Navigationsvorlagen in verschiedenen Wikis immer eine mit | getrennte Aufzählung ist. -- Kai ( ) 14:55, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Jo, die passt so. --Memory 23:05, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Können wir mit Blick auf USS Lexington die Tabelle auch 75% oder 80% breit machen? — Florian - ✍ talk 21:48, 6. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Wie wäre es denn mit einer festen Breite? denn auf 1200 sieht das ehrlich gesagt mit drei Spalten "sehr übersichtlich" aus... ich werd mal den Laptop anmachen und gucken wie breit die Tabelle da ist... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:25, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Bei mir sieht es auf 1200er ordentlich aus, für die 1000er sollte es aber wohl besser nicht zusammengestaucht werden. Das für die Lexington ist doch eher ein Änderungsvorschlag für Kais Vorlagen, oder? Das kann ja durchaus anders als in diesem Artikel sein. --Porthos 13:46, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) Alpha- und Beta-Typ sind die bezeichnungen "Alpha- und Beta-Typ" eigendlich jemahls in der serie gefallen? wäre es nicht sinnvoll das problem so zu handhaben wie bei der Miranda-Klasse (so wie es vor der letzten änderung auch war?) also einen Excelsior- und einen Enterprise-Typ (ich habe das bild jetzt auch so bennannt Bild:Excelsior-Klasse (Enterprise-B-Typ) schema.png. ist die bezeichnung alpha, beta, delta (sollte delta nicht auch gamma heißen?) wirklich canon? auch dieser schiffklassenartikel ist voller spekulationen: >>Die gesamte Föderation befindet sich im 23. Jahrhundert in einer schwierigen Situtation. Der Alpha-Quadrant ist zum größten Teil noch völlig unerforscht und Romulaner lauerten hinter jedem Nebel. Auch mit den Klingonen gab es mehrere schwere militärische Auseinandersetzungen. Die Constitution-Klasse hat ihren Zenit bereits überschritten und die kleinere Miranda-Klasse ist für militärische Einsätze zu schwach. Deshalb hat das Oberkommando der Sternenflotte beschlossen, eine völlig neue Schiffsklasse entwickeln zu lassen.<< hab ich nochnie gehört, ich dachte bei excelsior wäre ein schnellerer antrieb mittelpunkt des projektes gewesen, und das wäre auchnur eine sepkulation >>Dennoch läßt sich vermuten, das die Sternenflotte beschlossen hat, nur noch sehr wenige neue Exemplare in Dienst zu stellen. Eventuell werden diese Schiffe bis spätestens Anfang des 25. Jahrhunderts vollkommen ausgemustert worden sein.<< woher kommt diese information >>Typ Lakota: Dieser Typ stellt eine Besonderheit dar. Diese Variante ist eine Kombination aus dem Beta-und Delta-Typ<< ganz ehrlich, ich weis nicht viel über diese lakota, aber gab es wirklich soviele informationen darüber? >> auch andere neuere Technologien wie z.B. Replikatoren sind hinzugefügt worden<< ist der replikator im 24 jahrundert eine "neue technologie"? >>Selbst die Klingonen konnten zur damaligen Zeit, dem nichts entgegen setzen. Erst mit Einführung moderner Klassen, wie z.B. die des K'Vort-Typs, kann dieser Nachteil ausgeglichen werden.<< k'vort? ist das nicht ei bird of pray? die kahmen doch im selben jahr zum ersten mal vor, oder? naja, ich wollte eigendlich nur das letzte schema einbauen aber ich finde der artikel sollte mal überabeitet werden--Shisma 19:55, 20. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Erstmal gibt es da kaum etwas zu überarbeiten. Der Artikel ist alt, wurde von jedem hier etliche Male überarbeitet, geprüft und hat auch das Prädikat Exzellenter Artikel erhalten. Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir alle blind sind :D * Alpha- und Beta- Bezeichnung: stammen von mir, wobei ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, diese Bezeichnungen zu verwenden, da sie auch auf sämtlichen anderen Websites, die sich mit den Schiffen von Star Trek befassen, verwendet werden. Ich denke nunmal, es liegt im Ermessen des Schreibers, wie er den Artikel schreibt und wie er gewisse "Dinge" einteilt. Man hat eben die Qual der Wahl Typ I,II,III oder Variante I,II,III oder X-Typ, Y-Typ, Z-Typ. * Spekulationen: mag sein, dass ich vielleicht einen kleinen Hang zur Spekulation habe, aber jede Aussage hat irgendwo Hand und Fuß und stellen somit keine "Phantasie-Gebilde" dar. Mir ist schon häufiger aufgefallen, dass du anscheinend Probleme mit meiner Art hast, wie ich Schiffsklasse-Artikel schreibe. * Schnellerer Antrieb: Sulu machte die Aussage, dass sie angeblich Transwarp habe, was logischerweise darauf schließen läßt, das die Excelsior-Klasse nicht nur wegen dem neuen Antrieb gebaut worden ist. * Aktueller Status: ist eine reine Spekulation ! Deshalb habe ich soetwas auch Kursiv geschrieben, wodurch es sich von den Fakten abhebt. So wird es in jedem Artikel gemacht. * Replikator: die gab es nunmal erst im 24. Jahrhundert. Deshalb sind ältere Klassen, wie die Miranda-Klasse damit ausgerüstet worden. Für solche Dinge muss man auch keine Referenz angeben, da sie logischerweise auf der Hand liegen, was auch die Qualität des Artikels nicht mindert. Bitte nicht böse nehmen Shisma, aber ich handhabe es so, dass ich mich aus gewissen Themengebieten völlig raushalte, bei denen ich nur wenig Ahnung habe, wie z.B. Theorien und Prinzipien, Romane, usw. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich voll und ganz auf die Dinge, über die ich am meisten weiß und bei denen ich auch mitreden kann ;) -- Sanyoh 22:01, 20. Sep 2005 (UTC) :sorry, ist nicht persönlich gemeint. ich sehe, du hast viele der schiffsklassenartikel geschrieben... und ja, ich denke mir persönlich gefällt dein schreibstiel nicht (ich weis nicht inwiefern dein wortlaut da überhaubt noch drinsteckt) bitte nimm es mir nicht übel. vieleicht kommen wir ja irgendwie zu einem konsenz... was stört dich denn an der bezeichnung: Excelsior-Typ, Enterprise-Typ, Lakota-Typ... ?--Shisma 04:56, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) ::Einen Moment, ich muss mir kurz die Tränen aus den Augen wischen ;). Nun die Alpha- und Beta-Typ Bezeichnung wird halt schon lange auf den anderen Websites verwendet, so dass sie sich bei mir über die Jahre ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben. Aber um einen gemeinsamen Konsens zu finden, bin ich gerne bereit, dass auf Enterprise-Typ, usw. zu ändern. Naja Schreibstil, Bildgeschmack, Genauigkeit, dass sind halt Dinge, die bei jedem hier anders sind. Solche Aussagen wie Romulaner lauerten hinter jedem Nebel, sind ja alles Aussagen, die definitiv in den Serien so gesagt worden sind. Vermutungen habe ich kursiv geschrieben, wodurch es auch mit den Richtlinien übereinstimmt. Machen andere ja genauso. Sachen wie der Replikator liegen numnal auf der Hand, auch wenn es dazu keine Referenz gibt. Es kann ja wohl schlecht sein, dass die Excelsior-Klasse im späten 24. Jahrhundert über keinerlei Replikatoren oder Holodecks verfügt. Aber wie gesagt, ist hat der persönliche Geschmack, wie ein Artikel geschrieben wird ;) ::P.S. Ein dickes Lob an deine Schemabilder. Die kommen bei der Excelsior-Klasse sehr gut zur Geltung. -- Sanyoh 08:06, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) :::Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich mich nicht gerade als unwissend bei den Schiffsdefinitionen betrachte, aber auch ich habe hier zum allerersten mal vom Alpha-, Beta- und Gamma-Typ gehört. Auch stimmt die Aussage aus "Tuvoks Flashback", dass es im 23. Jahrhundert weder Holodecks noch Replikatoren gab ganz und gar nicht: Das Holodeck war in TAS: "Wüste Scherze" auf der Enterprise und Chapel hat schon in TOS: "Kurs auf Markus 12" Kinder mit Erdbeereis aus dem Replikator beglückt. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:54, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) ::::Also nochmal. Ich habe mir diese Bezeichnungen nicht selber ausgedacht, sondern sie im Laufe der Jahre auf einigen Star Trek-Websites entdeckt. Ich fand diese Einteilung sinnvoll und habe sie in diesen Artikel übernommen. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass viele Websites von damals teilweise nicht mehr existieren. Was soll man also machen: auf der einen Seite die Aussage von "Tuvoks Flashback" und auf der anderen Seite die Zeichentrickserie. Ich habe diese Serie nie gesehen, deshalb stehen mir auch diese Infos und Fakten nicht zur Verfügung. Auch mit dem Replikator in "Kurs auf Markus 12" komme ich nicht ganz klar. Ich halte ihn eher für einen Vorläufer, oder etwas ähnliches. Desweiteren zeigt auch der englische Artikel keine Verweise zu TOS auf. ::::Damit wir alle wieder ruhig schlafen können, schlage ich folgendes vor: Wir ändern die Typeneinteilung, wie es bei der Miranda-Klasse gemacht worden ist und streichen den Satz auch andere neuere Technologien wie z.B. Replikatoren sind hinzugefügt worden, der unter dem Punkt "Technische Updates" aufgelistet wird. -- Sanyoh 10:25, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) Also ich finde den Artikel - Achtung! ;-) - ziemlich in Ordnung, muß aber auch sagen, daß er seit seiner Auszeichnung einige Fehler (damit ist nicht nur Sanyohs manchmal etwas kuriose Kommasetzung gemeint :-p) angesammelt hat; Sätze die in der zweiten Hälfte wiederholen was in der ersten steht, gehören nicht in einen exzellenten Artikel, und erst recht nicht Meta Trek-Kommentare wie bei den Designtestmodellen (von denen wir noch nichtmal wissen, ob sie überhaupt innerhalb des Trek-Universums unter diese Klasse fallen), die einfach mitten in den Trek-Text gepackt werden. Ich hab das mal etwas entmistet, aber die Allgemeinheit sollte nochmal drübergucken. --Memory 17:52, 21. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Danke Memory. Die Sache mit Meta-Trek schreibe ich mir hinter die Ohren. Die Sache mit den Kommas ähm, ja, nun, uups ;) -- Sanyoh 14:03, 21. Sep 2005 (EDT) ::schön das wir uns so verständigen können. was den replikator auf der enterprise angeht, ich glaube das ist ein replikator... ich würde denken, früher gab es wenige replikaoren an zentralen punkten(aufenthaltsräume, küchen) später im 24 jh gab es in jedem quartier einen. ich glaube in "das unendeckte land" war in der küche ebenfalls ein replikator zu sehen... man könnte sich darüber streiten ob das jetzt einer war oder nicht... ist ja auch egal. ::achja, ich möchte gerne einen satz streichen dürfen: ::"...wobei aufgrund der Tatsache, daß diese Varianten sonst nie zu sehen waren davon ausgegangen werden kann, daß sie eher Prototypen darstellen, die nicht in Serie gebaut wurden." ::dies ist eine offensichtliche vermutung die nicht kursiv geschrieben ist (der ganze absatz sollte kursiv sein oder) außerdem ist diese vermutung auch nicht so nachvollziehbar. die Freedom-Klasse und Niagara-Klasse waren auch nie wieder zu sehen, trotzdem sehen wir sie als reguläre schiffklassen an. außerdem stimmt es nicht das die modelle nie wieder zu sehen waren. sie waren teilweise zu sehen im Schiffsdepot Z15 (Wiedervereinigung? Teil I)... gut man könnte ja argumentieren das die schiffswracks von Wolf 359 später zum Schiffsdepot Z15 gebracht wurden... aber das wäre auch nur eine vermutung^^ ::ich würde eh, zumindest drei dieser schiffe aus dem artikel rausnehmen und einen neuen artikel Unbenannte Schiffsklassen aufmachen da diese schiffe, wenigstens designtechnisch, nix mit der excelsior zu tun haben, was haltet ihr davon? ::achja, danke Sanyoh^^ --Shisma ::Ok, aber wenn Du den Sammelartikel machst solltest Du vorher mehr Material sammeln, sprich weitere unbenannte Klassen, denn nur für die Excelsior-Variationen lohnt es sich dann auch wieder nicht. --Memory 13:36, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::da wären natürlich noch die Phase II-Modelle welche ebenfalls als Wracks zu sehen waren. das Datas Scoutschiff (wobei wir uns nicht sicher sein können ob es sich dabei nicht um ein shuttle handelt) und das Holoschiff... Theoretsich müssten dann sämtliche XXX-Typ artikel da rein ---Shisma 13:51, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Für Scouts der Föderation gibt es schon den Link Scoutschiff der Föderation. Typenartikel gelten als Platzhalter für Klassenartikel. Die Frage ist, wie leicht findet man den Inhalt wenn man nicht weiß, was man in das Suchfeld eingeben muß? Nicht-MAler werden wohl bei der Suche nach Infos zu diesem Artikel kommen, aber man kann ja per fettem Link weiterleiten. --Memory 13:56, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) thumb|200px :::achja, da wäre außerdem noch dieser wunderschöne kahn... fällt mir gerade ein... --Shisma 14:06, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) Phaser Typ hier ist der phaser typ des enterprise-typs tatsächlich canon, war auf dem MDS zu lesen! wohin eigebtlich mit solchen quellverweisen? --Shisma 16:03, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Notfalls in die Hintergrundsektion? 16:23, 6. Nov 2006 (UTC) Links zu noncanon-Schiffen Warum werden hier eigentlich nicht-canonische Schiffe verlinkt? (siehe Apokryphes) Mit der Vergleichmöglichkeit, dass habe ich schon verstanden. Aber die ist doch so oder so gegeben, und ohne die Links auch einfacher. Schließlich ist es doch der Sinn (sehe ich zumindest so), dass man als unbedarfter Nutzer davon ausgehen kann, dass in einem canonischen Wiki verlinkte Fakten auch canonisch sind. --Egeria 15:36, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :also, non-canon schiffe sollten bei Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse, so finde ich, unter Hintergrundinformationen angegeben werden. aber nicht verlinkt. non-canon-zeugs hat keinen eigenen artikel--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:52, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Also einige der Schiffe sind ja garnicht non-canon. Bei der USS Challenger (NCC-2032) stimmt Name und Nummer, nur die Klasse ist nicht bekannt, bei der USS Potemkin (NCC-18253), der USS Hood (Excelsior-Klasse) und der USS Fearless (und eventuell auch bei der USS Farragut (2375)) stimmt die Klasse vollkommen kanonisch, nur die Nummern stimmen nicht, bei der USS Intrepid (2280er) und der USS Yorktown sind die betreffenden Angaben nicht bekannt, das könnten also durchaus die gemeinten Schiffe sein, die Nummer der nicht-kanonischen "USS Agincourt" ist an die USS Korolev vergeben, bei allen anderen ist immerhin der Name bekannt. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn man die, wo nur der Name übereinstimmt, rausnimmt, aber bei allen anderen, wo es mehr Übereinstimmungen gibt, würde ich die Links durchaus lassen, denn es sind ja keine Links auf non-canon-Schiffe, sondern Links auf vollkommen kanonisch Schiffe--Bravomike 16:24, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Im Prinzip genau das, was ich meine. Wobei ich sogar sagen würde das man wirklich nur da einen Link setzt, wo alles übereinstimmt. Oder zumindest, wie ich das teilweise gemacht hatte, dann die Registrierungsnummer nicht mit verlinkt. Aber auf Schiffe zu verlinken, nur weil sie den gleichen Namen haben, verwirrt doch nur. --Egeria 20:47, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :stimmt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:53, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Abtrennung der Untertassensektion Bitte nicht schlage, ich bin neu, sollte das also schonmal ausgekaspert worden sein, dann entschuldigt bitte. In der englischen Memory Alpha steht, dass auf einem MSD der Enterprise-B zu lesen sei, dass das Schiff zur Abkopplung der Untertassensektion fähig wäre. Ist es das wert, hier mit aufgenommen zu werden? --188.103.239.43 13:59, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :was genau steht denn da?-- 14:52, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, alles was ich im englischen Artikel gefunden habe, ist das auf dem MSD eine sekundäre battle bridge zu sehen ist. Das muss aber nichts heißen, auch die Constitution-Klasse hat eine Sekundärbrücke (jedes vernünftig konstruierte Schiff sollte eigentlich eine haben)--Bravomike 16:03, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, entschuldigt bitte. Hauptsächlich ging es darum, dass die Enterprise-B von den Autoren deswegen die zusätzlichen Impulstriebwerke bekam, damit sie bei einer Abtrennung der Untertassensektion genügend Leistung hat (was ich persönlich schon aus physikalischen Gründen Unfug finde, aber sei es drum, sind halt Amerikaner :D). Die englische MA fühlte sich dadurch bestätigt, dass auf einem MSD eine Kampfbrücke zu sehen ist. Ein weiteres Indiz seien auch noch die beiden Torpedowerfer im "Hals" des Schiffes, welche die Untertassensektion mit dem Sekundärrumpf verbindet. Auch diese sind auf dem großen Bildschirm im Hintergrund deutlich beschriftet, würden aber bei nicht abgetrennter Untertassensektion direkt in eben jene hinein feuern. --188.103.239.43 18:42, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja wenn ich mir das Turbolift - Display anschaue. steht bei Deck 14 - Saucer Seperation manuel override... Also nach diesem Plan würde ich schon sagen das die ihre Untertassensektion abtrennen kann...--Sarek1 00:10, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Interessant. Auf dem MSD, das kanonisch ist?--Bravomike 10:56, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Auf dem Display der A-Variante (NX-2000/NCC-2000) - Hier das Foto: http://www.abload.de/img/msd2kna0.gif --Sarek119:43, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::kanonisch?--Bravomike 17:59, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sidebar ich weiß nicht ob ich das nur so finde, aber die beiden Sidebars sehen nicht so toll aus, kann man da nicht eine raus machen, die man mit einem Waagerechten Strich unterteilt? Ben Cullen 20:24, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Excelsior Querschnitt Mir ist grad aufgefalle das die Quelle in Bild thumb fehlt. Daher meine frage ob wir dieses Bild in den Artikel lassen. NCC1701E 15:28, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Meine Meinung dazu findet sich hier--Bravomike 16:24, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Non canon Es mag mir entgangen sein, aber wo bitte wird in irgendeiner Serie oder Film erwähnt, dass die Excelsiorklasse mit Warpkernen für die Galaxyklasse nachgerüstet wurde? Und wo ist belegt, dass die maximale Warpgeschwindigkeit bei 9,2 bei der Lakota bei Warp 9,4 liegt. Bei der Lakota kann man sogar beweisen, dass es nirgends erwähnt wurde. Das Schiff griff nach seiner Aufrüstung die Defiant an und auf den Vorschlag auf Warp zu gehen meinte O´brien wohl sinngemäß: "Wenn sie schon an ihren Waffen herumgebastelt haben, wer weiß was dann ihr Warpantrieb drauf hat". Außerdem liest sich der Text so, als wären die Waffen der normalen Excelsiorversion seit 2285 nicht aufgerüstet worden. Das dies Käse ist beweisen genügend andere Schiffsklassen, die Modifikationen und Aufrüstungen erhalten haben. Siehe USS Excalibur. Kann es sein, das die Canonregeln so sehr gelockert wurden? Bin ein wenig verwirrt. --89.204.153.29 22:35, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :nein, bitte sei mutig und ändere es. wenn jemand glaub eine quelle zu kennen, wird er sich schon melden :) -- 23:02, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Nicht-kanonisches sollte, wo es auffällt, entfernt werden.--Bravomike 23:27, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) So, habe jetzt mal einen Teil des nicht kanonischen entfernt, unter anderem die Warpgeschwindigkeit der Lakota und deren Bewaffnung mit 30 Phaserbänken. Diese sind doch wohl eher illusorisch. Dies wäre meine Zählung: Untertassensektion: 11 Phaserbänke (eine davon im hinteren Teil des Aufsatzes der Brücke und Impulsantrieb beherbergt) Halssektion: 2 Phaserbänke Sekundärrumpf 2 Phaserbänke (eine zwischen den Warpgondeln und eine an der "bauchigen" Unterseite. Ich komme also auf 15 Phaserbänke. Hmm... genau die Hälfte. Werden die alten Emitter doppelt gezählt? *Koppscharr* --89.204.153.29 04:20, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Dann sollte die Anzahl doch in den Artikel ergänzt werden. Doch dabei meine ich, dass streng genommen bei der Lakota auf der Untertassenoberseite nur die beiden mittleren und auf der Unterseite der vordere Phaser wirklich canonisch ist. Bleiben eigentlich doch nur noch acht. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:24, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Dieser Logik kann ich nicht folgen. Um was sollte es sich in der Untertassensektion denn sonst handeln, wenn nicht um Phaseremitter. Ich meine, die restlichen auf der Oberseite sehen genauso aus und es würde absolut keinen Sinn machen, etwas anderes darzustellen, zumal, wenn der tatsächlich auf der Oberseite feuernde Emitter der Einzige wäre, das Schiff nach Backbord ein Defizit aufzuweisen hätte, da sich der einzige Emitter nach deiner Logik eher Steuerbord befindet. Ich habe davon mal Bilder gemacht, um es zu verdeutlichen, aber ich bin grade zu blöd, die zu verlinken. --185.44.148.159 00:46, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::Also, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Lakota nur Ergänzungen und keine Entfernungen erfahren hat, kann man alle fünf oberen Phaser als Canon betrachten, da diese in der Graphik von ST7 als solche identifiziert werden. Von den unteren sind jedoch bei keiner Variante die beiden hintersten Canon, da weder einer von ihnen je genutzt noch graphisch bestätigt wurde. Wir gehen ja immer von einer Links-Rechts-Symmetrie aus, aber man kann nicht von einer Oben-Unten-Symmetrie ausgehen, noch dazu, wo die unteren Phaser ja weiter auseinander stehen als die oberen. Außerhalb des ST-Universums ist es natürlich klar, dass auch die hinteren unteren Emitter Phaser sind, doch canonisch könnten es auch spezielle Sensorluken oder sonst irgendwas sein; es ist, anders als in Graphiken, nicht eindeutig definiert. Und so kommt man für die Lakota insgesamt tatsächlich auf 15 Emitter, nämlich, indem man zwar die hinteren unteren weglässt und dafür die beiden Phaser über dem Hangar aus ST7 dazu nimmt. Für die anderen varianten gilt wohl 10, also ohne die 5 zusätzlichen Lakota-Emitter. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:31, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt komplett verwirrt, da ich gerade nicht weiß, welche Emitter du bei den unteren mit den "beiden hintersten" meinst. Hast Du eventuell ein Bild um das einem offensichtlich begriffstutzigen Menschen wie mir zu erläutern? Sorry, ich kann Dir sonst wirklich nicht folgen. :D --185.44.148.159 17:05, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::::Wie auf der Untertassenoberseite sind auch auf der Unterseite fünf Phaseremitter angebracht, bloß in einem etwas weiteren Kreis (60 Grad Abstand statt 45 Grad). Doch während alle oberen Untertassenemitter durch die ST7-Graphik Canon sind, sind die beiden hintersten der unteren Untertassenemitter, die beiden direkt neben dem Halsansatz, als einzige nicht canonisch. Gute Graphiken kann nicht nicht wirklich anbieten, jedoch sind diese Emitter hier, hier und hier etwas zu erkennen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:45, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ah ... jetzt verstehe ich. Ich glaube aber, dass man in der einen oder anderen DS9 Folge (zum Beispiel bei der Zerstörung der Valley Forge) diese Emitter recht deutlich erkennen kann. Zumindest habe ich es so in Erinnerung, obwohl ich die Folge auch schon ewig nicht mehr sah. Mal sehen, wann die auf Tele 5 kommt, da guck ich nochmal. Aber dennoch wundere ich mich gerade, warum es bei normalen Excelsiorvarianten weniger Emitter sein sollen als bei der Lakota? (so wie in der Sidebar angegeben) Ist irgendwo kanonisch belegbar, dass die Lakota mehr Emitter hat? In "Das verlorene Paradies" sagt O'brien nur, dass das Schiff über sehr viel Feuerkraft verfügt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde die Defiant jedoch nur von Phaserstrahlen getroffen die aus dem unteren mittigen (ja ja, was für ein Wort :D) Emitter abgefeuert wurden. --185.44.148.159 22:09, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :::::::Dass die hinteren Emitter zu sehen sind (dein Beispiel ist auch seht gut), ist nicht zu bestreiten, aber sie werden optisch, graphisch oder durch Aussagen nicht als Phaser identifiziert. Und genau das ist diese genaue Auslegung des Canon, auf die ich hinaus will: Auch, wenn man Emitter sieht, sind sie damit nicht offiziell gleich Phaser. Es könnnte rein theoretisch ja auch etwas anderes sein, unabhängig davon, was. Und deine Aussage mit den Lakota-Phasern muss ich berichtigen: Ließ meinen Abschnitt über die Taktischen Systeme oder den Anfang dieser Diskussion: Die Lakota schießt auch mit einem Phaser hinter der Brücke, zwischen den Gondelträgern, an einer Halsseite und unten am Sekundärrumpf; außerdem mit einigen der "normalen" Untertassenphaser. Wir können nicht genau, sagen, ob nicht auch frühere Varianten diese Phaser haben, aber die Lakota hat sie, und auf der ST7-Graphik sind sie nicht zu sehen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:00, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, nun ist alles klar. Ich gebe zu, die Diskussion bisher immer nur nach der Arbeit (also mitten in der Nacht) gelesen zu haben, da ist das mit der Aufnahmefähigkeit nicht mehr so dolle. ;) --12:32, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Torpedorampen miniatur|rechts|Deckzeichnung mit vorderen und hinteren Torpedorampen Hier ist im Artikel immer von vier Torpedorampen die Rede. Meiner Ansicht nach sind es aber eigentlich fünf bis sechs: Die beiden neben dem Deflektor, die die Excelsior in einsetzt sind ja offensichtlich. Darüber hinaus sind in rechts stehender Graphik Rampen im oberen Halsansatz und hinten am Sekundärrumpf bestätigt, wobei eine der oberen vorne in auch genutzt wird, siehe hier. dabei ist auch zu erkennen, dass die genutzte eher an Steuerbord liegt, es also dort zwei sind. Nun ist die Frage, wie man die in der Graphik in zwei Dimensionen dargestellte hintere Rampe interpretiert: einzeln oder doppelt. Sie wurde meines Wissens nie genutzt, und man kann sie auch optisch nicht identifzieren. Logisch wären natürlich mindestens zwei, und die zwei oben vorne wurden auch nur als eine dargestellt, doch streng canonisch ist wohl nur eine. So oder so sind es mindestens fünf Torpedorampen: zwei vorne oben am Hals, zwei vorne am Deflektor und mind. eine hinten. In Star Trek U.S.S. Enterprise: Technisches Handbuch sind in einem unter dem Achterhangar liegenden, als Hintere Verteidigungssysteme gekennzeichneten Bereich zwei "Löcher" zu erkennnen, die den vorderen unteren Rohren ähneln, doch canonisch ist das ja ohnehin egal. Wie soll die Torpedorampenanzahl nun genannt werden? Vier reicht wohl nicht. gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 15:58, 18. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :In Star Trek 6 sind sie doch recht eindeutig als zwei Rampen zu identifizieren, wenn die Enterprise und die Excelsior nebeneinander fliegen. Die im Hals integrierten Torpedowerfer halte ich indes für unsinnig, denn zum einen fliegen da in ST7 kleinere Shuttles oder Frachtkapseln hinein und zum anderen würde ein von dort abgefeuerter Torpedo direkt im unteren Dom der Untertassensektion landen. Das "Beweisbild" aus VOY ist indes dermaßen schwammig (auch im Video, ich habe mir den Schrott (Voyager im Allgemeinen) gerade nochmal angetan), da kann man schon von Glück sagen, wenn man erkennt, dass der Torpedo nicht aus dem Heck kommt. ;) --185.44.148.159 00:54, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Nun, dass das Starten aus den oberen Rampen schwer wäre, ist nicht zu bestreiten, aber nichts desto trotz sind sie in der Graphik aus ST7 bestätigt und dazu noch in der letzten VOY-Folge genutzt worden (was trotz der schlechten Qualität beweist, dass das Nutzen als Torpedorampe möglich ist). Und die kleinen Schiffe aus ST7 können die Luken möglichweise nutzten, da die Enterprise noch keine Torpedoabschusssysteme hat (sie hat ja auch noch keine Photonentorpedos). Die beiden unteren Excelsior-Rampen sind unbestritten, und mit (mindestens) einem hinteren Werfer aus der ST7-Graphik sind das wohl canonisch 5 Rampen. Mit ging es hier eher darum, festzustellen, ob es nicht noch mehr sind (nur eine hintere Rampe macht bei vier vorderen halt wenig Sinn). Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:31, 9. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Falsches Bild? Meiner Meinung nach befindet sich im Abschnitt Taktische Systeme ein falsches Bild. Das erste von links mit der Aufschrift "Der obere mittlere Phaser" zeigt meiner Meinung nach eine Ambassador-Klasse. Daniel Cavit (Diskussion) 14:02, 16. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Es stimmt, dass es stark wie die Acclamator-Klasse aussieht, jedoch kann man in der Episode klar sehen, dass es ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse ist (ich habe das Bild selbst ausgeschnitten). Außerdem tritt die Acclamator-Klasse in dieser oder nahestehenden Episoden nicht auf. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:18, 16. Aug. 2018 (UTC)